Arion Kaiba
Arion Kaiba is the Protagonist of Yugioh: The Titans. He is the Tamer of the Titan; Mystery - Dragon of Creation. Appearance Arion has skin with a slight tan, Hair shaped like his grandfather Joey only Brown like his other grandfather Seto. Other then the hair shape he lookes exactly like his grandfather Seto. His attire consits of, in the first season, a grenn T-shirt underneath a white Jacket with blue jeans and a pair of tennis shoes. During the Second season and beyond he gets a metal plate of his right eye similar to Placido's and his hair color is changed to white, cut short and spiked up, with a long red headband. His clothes change to a black riding suit and longtailed coat similar to Jack Atlas's only Black. He also gets black boots and a Black Dragon-wing Duel disk. Personality At first Arion is a carefree, happy Duelist who only gets serious when dueling. However, later on he gets Less talkative to the point in which he barely does. His dueling gets more serious and less fun as seen when he Beats two Natinol level duelist in one turn using Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon. He gets angrier and more violent as once he fought a gang because he had a spat early that day. When He first summoned Mystery-Dragon of Creation, while dueling Jay Foronze (early on in the series), it's power possesed him and ends up crashing into Mystery's summoning pillar resulting in Amnesia. Biography Heir to Kaiba Corp. When returning to New Dominoe city after training with Klaus for his life he ends up dueling Apollo who then guides him to Blue-eyes mountain to meet his father. After reuniting with his family he duels Kyro Pheonix and gets signed as a profesinal duelist by Aster Pheonix. His firt Pro-Duel is against Jay Foronze and his Nightmare Deck. Arion ends up losing after the lights go out due to a card called Deavril-Dragon of Destruction. Not knowing that he lost to a Titan. Afterwords he hears a voice calling him and is possesed to jump off the daedalus bridge. Sinking to th ebottom of New Dominoe bay he heard a more gentle voice calling him as he blacked out. Arion then wakes in the Forgotten City of the Titans an enchanted city under New Dominoe bay protected by a dome. There he meets Dyrin Keeper of the Titans. Dyrin then Challanges Arion to a Duel. If Arion wins he gets his Titan. If not he stays to be her slave. Arion loses without inflicting a single point of damage to Dyrin and her Dragon Lady deck. Dyrin withholds her charges and instead trains Arion to become a Tamer. After a year of intense training Arion duels Dyrin again and barely wins resulting is him reciaving his Titan. After claiming it as his he challanges Jay Foronze to a rematch but finds that his deck and personallity are different. After so he mets up with Yusei Fudo and loses a duel against him. After realizing the power of his Titan he once again Challanges Jay foronze to a Turbo Duel. There is no outcome because both runners crash and Arion gets flung into a pillar of light and disappers. Emmisary of Light and New Dominoe World Tornament Arion's memory begins to fungtion properly again as he is dubbed an Emmisray of Light by Wulfo, King of Light. He is then shown around the Light Palace and gets forced into a duel by Wulf, and wins, who says Humans aren't good enough to be in the Emmisary. After a few days in the City of Light, Kyzyko, the Light's Second, sends Arion, Mocania, Taclyr, Shira, and Wulf to the New Dominow World Tornament to locate the Emmisaries of Darkness and destroy them. Okyzyk, the King of Darkness and Kyzyko's brother, gives Arion back his memories and is revealed the Kyzyko stole them in order to have a Tamer join the Light. Arion, then duel Okyzyk for leadership of the Darkness. Arion wins and then uses his abilities as amember of the Light to transport himself, Nemphyts, Skadii, Apollo, Toru, Misakii, and Kyro to the City of Light. He bursts into a banquet being held in his teams honor for winning The N.D.W.T. His friends fight off the Attacking Light forces so that he may Duel Kyzyko for control of Light(as Kyzyko assassinated Wulfo). Arion wins and Kyzyko as well as half the Emmisary leave, making Arion king of Light and Dark. The KGT and Emmisaries of Balance This stars off as Arion sensing Nemphyts is in danger. Rushing to the scene he beats the guy dueling for her soul and finds that the man was a banished Emmisary of Light, now call a Destroyer of Darkness. Arion leaves just as quickly as he came leaving Nemphyts wondering if it really was him. After returning to Achita He is confronted by a man known as Syke who freezes time and Challanges Arion for power over the Light and Dark. Arion has no choice but to duel and ends up tieing with Syke's Kaiju Deck. Syke then reveals himself as the King of Balance and says that a singlt man carrying both light and dark tips the Balance. Arion is then invited to the KGT where he finds that Syke and a few more Emmisaries of Balance have infiltrated the KGT and are intent on stripping Arion of his power. Arion then faces off against Syke in the finals and defeats him gaining the power of Balance. The Daigaehin Arion is met with a new threat the possible collision of his planet with that of another dimension. Along with the Apperance of a mysterious man, Lance Kurasaki, who has a connection with the Planet from the other dimension. Arion is also confrunted by Lance's brother, Grimsley Kurasaki, who is a world renowned scientist, at least in his own, and they work together to build a dimmensinal gate an fusion device. After the Dimensinal Gate collapses leaving the second planet in Arion's Dimension a sinister force known as the Daigaehin rise. Their first made known when a Daigaehin Arion Faces off agains Arion Kaiba. After a draw Daigaehin Arion vanishes without a trace. Knowing that something evil is afoot Arion investigats deeper and discovers an underground agency known as the Daigaehin who replace people with their own evil copies. Meeting up with Jay Foronze, Arion discovers that Jay is a member of Daigaehin and askes what the Daigaehin do. Jay respondes by saying the Daigaehin replace importanr menbers of society with copies that do their every whim. Arion ends up being captured and his knowledge of his friends are put into their clones and are then sent out. Jay breaks into the Cloning room and breaks Arion out. The two rivals are met with resistance but nothing they can't handle. He then Duels against the Leader of the Daigaehin and wins. After words he combines the three crowns of light, dark, and balance, leaving no doubt that they could never be tipped again. Abilities Arion Kaiba has the power to wield The Dragon of Creation. He also controls the ability to manipulate light and darkness at will. He can also commune with the dead and see various parts or various futures. Etymology Arion is the name of a horse from Greceo/Roman Mythology which was the fastest and most ill-tempered one there was. Deck Arion uses A Dragon - Titan - Gem Dragon - Malefic Deck. His deck focuses on Special summoning his powerful dragon monsters quickly and efficently in order to Synchro/Xyz/Titan summon at the start t win with OTK. Category:Characters